User talk:C. Phantom
Chat emoticons Lmao!! Trollface! Aw I would want a trollface emoticon (in exception that new users might use it to actually troll and annoy the crap outta us). Haha ok. I'll look out for supah aweshum emoticons too. Ooh do you think you can make any kind of emoticon you like? Like get an image and make it an emoticon? Cuz if thats the case I would want a Lau emoticon haha~ FUNimation Hello! I work for FUNimation Entertainment and we hold the license for Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) in North America. We have been working with Wikia on collaborating with the wiki pages for our brands. We were wondering if the Kuroshitsuji wiki would be interested in working with us on a collaboration? We could provide you information, official images, video clips, and possibly some exclusive content. Would you be interested in an exclusive Black Butler wallpaper to host on this wiki? Please contact me via email at feedback@FUNimation.com. Thank you! I look forward to hearing from you soon. FUNimation 19:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC)FUNimation Rep Infobox We're gonna need an infobox for [II (anime). It's so messy. Welcome thingy I'm gonna hafta jet soon to eat so I just thought I drop by to chit-chat discuss. Anyhoo, I noticed something. And that something is the automatic welcome message thingy that pops up on new users' talk pages after their first edit. Meh, so I thought we can spice up that message a little. My advice is this [http://futurediary.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWelcome-message-wall-user here. It looks cool so I was wondering if ya wanna do it for Kuro too. That'd be sweet haha. Ok that's it. See ya soon. xP The Call of Duty wiki has something similar, but i think their's is better in my opinion. Since i dont know the actual page they have for it, you can see it here. Ooh that is so much better! Kudos for gramps! XD We should do just like that one. xD Now that see these new users with these cool little welcome messages, im kinda jelly i dont have anything that fancy, but whatever i guess this means theres a new way to tell which users have been here the longest, besides comparing join dates. Cause some of us are to lazy. Man, I feel ya misery I'm jelly too. I have a really mehh welcome message xD good thing I archive everything so poof I don't hafta look at that thing xD xD new users get all the hype stuff man. I demand that we have something fancy right now! (xD) I'm very confused...... If all i did was edit the original "Elizabeth Midford", how come it made a new page? The home page of the wiki still says "354 pages in this wiki". Do you think it's a glitch? --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 00:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank GOD! I was hoping you would say that ^_^'! I was really confused because i didn't know what had happened, so i got nervous, then mad at myslef and it came to the point where i was glad you're the one who noticed it, not Serene because to be honest, She kinda scares me :/ Anyhoo, you can go ahead and delete and i promise i will not make major changes wihtout consulting with you guys first! --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Woah Kuro, you're scared of Serene? o_O wow, for once, Doggy's thought of as the nicer admin.... XD haha but she's pretty nice, trust me :P 07:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmao!! Wow Serene and not Doggy?? You sure? XD yeah don't worry Serene is completely harmless, Mrs. P xD how did she scared you though? I'm curious to know, haha! Yeh, I'm curious too xD 07:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Is there something wrong... ...with my username? I am currently logged out, but this is Kuroshitsujifoeva123. "Randomtime" deemed my username as "innapropiate" and blocked me. Is there somethinh i'm missing that it's my username? I'm contacting other admins to make sure i get the answer or if i'm just missing the point here...I don't know and I'm sorry to bother you, I know i'm really annoying it's just I'm really confused *sigh* -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 FUNimation Giveaway Hey C.Phantom! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I think we talked before when I asked you guys about @WikiaAnime and spotlights. I have some exciting news to share and wanted the community to hear about it. Wikia has paired with FUNimation to bring you Kuroshitsuji Wiki a giveaway with some pretty awesome prizes. We're planning on putting the contest live on the wiki tomorrow via blogs. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I'll be putting the blog up right now actually. Would you mind putting a blog section on the mainpage (at least during the giveaway which will be about 2 weeks) so that it will be more visible to people? I hope you like the prizes don't want to give anything away just yet ;) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) And perhaps swap out a slider for the blog post? Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) You guys are the best X3 Thank you so much, you guys! I'm so grateful that you did that and i'm sorry i'm nothing but a bother to you, but if it wasn't for you, i would still be in this whole mess. You really are the best and I totally owe you one! -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Re:Blog Slider Okay, it's up! SereneChaos 01:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick question Sorry if i'm bugging you, but i wanted to know if we were allowed to put a video of the song on the media section of the wiki. Nerdinyourcloset 20:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat message Hey, hey, so like Nerd got an aweshum idea! When we enter chat, the message: "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor" should pop up, you know? You should put it in somehow just figure out a way, I don't care how hard it is xD xD Lmao, you failed! It's still Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki chat not Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. And jeeeez you know how I had a power outage; I had not time at all. I fixed it now though and the pic looks great with the quote! Show/Hide Button Is it just me or there are two show/hide buttons here? Oh yeh huh, I'm seeing that too and one works whereas the other doesn't. 07:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol ok aweshum! Oh i see What i meant by media section is like the lyrics to a certain song. I was just wondering, becasue it would have been interesting to put the video of the song on the lyrics page for the song. Thanks for telling me. Nerdinyourcloset 02:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Yo, Doggy, before this day is over, can you go to Lego and wish him a happy birthday? It's his bday today! :D We should make it special~ R&R Project :D Image Gallery Yoo-hoo, I wanna suggest big-ish since it will require a lotta work and effort, but it will pay off in the end. It's something called an image gallery (which I know you know what it is) and that's where there's a subpage for every character article and on that subpage will be a gallery of any pics that contain them and a lil caption explaining what they are doing. The reasons why I'm suggesting we have this: 1. Well, honestly, it's really hard to find images in this wiki since it's not organized very well. There are categories, yeah, but not for every character, and besides that, not every image people upload gets categorized (even if there is a character category for it) and so the image gets lost in the blue somewhere. 2. The categorization (Haha, I dunno why but I'm a lil surprised that that's a word xD) is messy. Just for one pic we can put a whole bunch of categories like Images of Ciel Phantomhive, Images of Sebastian Michaelis, etc, depending on how many ppl are in that one pic. Instead of categorizing each and every image (which we all know that we do not do) we can put the images in certain Image Galleries. And then we categorize the Image Galleries as a whole into Category:Images. Then whenever we wanna check out a pic, we go to one definite category: Category:Images then we click on whichever character we wanna see their images (there will be a list if we categorize the Image Galleries), e.g. Ciel Phantomhive/Image Gallery. 3. This is very easy to do. Just pop in a small section of coding on the top of each character article (to create a tab) and you got yourself a subpage for the Image Gallery. The only thing we really hafta work hard on is just putting the images in their respective character galleries. Now, I know you're probably like wth is Lau talking about. So here's a walkthrough: #This guy's page :D Check out the tabs. #This guy's subpage :DD Check out the Image Gallery. Scroll down and you'll see just one neat category = Category:Images. #:DDD Scroll down to Pages in category "Image". You'll see all the characters and the galleries. It's neat and concise and much easier. (Even the Midfords will have their individual pics now instead of grouping all their pics together; so now if you wanna just see Lizzy's pic, you can find them easily in two ways: Go to her page and click on her subpage, Image Gallery, which is convenient. Or the other way is to go to Category:Images and look for her name and click on the link which will lead you to her Image Gallery at the end anyway.) Anyhoo, this is longer than I thought and I don't wanna torture you anymore so I'll stop here xD Gimme your thoughts/comments. I'll be willing to handle all the Image Galleries, too, btw, if you think it's a bother. I think it's worth the effort 'cuz we really need a simpler way to search and use their images. Omg that's the longest message I've ever seen you write Onii-chan o_O sorry, don't have much valuable things to input, my mind's still whirling from just finishing exams.... 07:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Btw I got this aweshum new plan for the projects - you know something to get ppl motivated to actually do some edits. Hint: People like competition, right? xD I'm gonna need your help with a few things before I make this official though. So I'll just tell your more in rl, haha~ when you get on the wiki. Edit: Oh, and be grateful that I've changed your archives to this neat lil template that you helped me with ish. Well, let's just say I thought of it all by myself :D Tu gusta? Edit #2: I believe it's tu gusta... No estoy seguro <-- Google Translate, ftw! Nah, I'm sure it is what I said 'cuz it's one of the thigns I actually memorized in Spanish class, ftw! Oh right right te gusta!! I remembered in Spanish class. Lmao, I forgot we're sharing the same pics now. Lau, ftw!!! Just keep it like that, don't you dare change it~ (<-- just cuz I put the tilde doesn't mean it's an empty threat xD) And what's wrong with the color gold? It's aweshum, but not as aweshum as green. Blue is too common~ We're keeping it as gold, 'nuff said xD Baroness :DD Blogs Just to remind ya, the Kuro giveaway (which le Lau won~) blogs in the main page is old now, so you can take it down xD Message First of all, I was adding pictures to articles to try to make the articles look better, not to get more edits on my status. When the pictures didn't look right, I took them off. The next thing I know, I get a message saying that I should stop. Am I missing something here? -JuliaPierce Please leave me alone. My actions are not affecting anyone else, nor am I giving out incorrect information. Do not leave me any more messages either. Hey!!! Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh!! I finally made an account umm umm Doggy (not used to calling you that, but okay!!) xP Thanks for the welcome!!!! Michee 03:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :-___-" Automatic messages do not count!! You didn't even take your time to properly welcome your friend!!! Not talking to you until you do so!! :T Michee 06:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::And I even thought you took all your time and effort to create that beautiful box on my talk page!! (Sorry, I had to double rant!!) Michee 06:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::How mean!! Dx Fine, fine, no silent treatment!! I want to see the signature you created!! *___* Michee 07:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) So... where is my new signature, Doggy!!? Michee 22:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Gomen Sorry to bother again!! But can you help me develop a new signature?? The blue one is so plain!! Not my style! Michee 06:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Mmmkays!! (: Michee 06:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Let's become friends! Look, I think we got off on the wrong start. I love Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler as much as this wikia. I apoligize if my actions are doing this wikia harm; I promise I won't add random pictures to articles anymore. Again, I am sorry for my wrong actions. I hope one day we can grow to a friendship. Always and Forever, JuliaPierce I have a question: what does it mean if you "add in article"? I am trying to earn that badge, but I dont know how. Galleries I know, I was just trying out some different ways to link to the galleries, but then I had to leave. Thanks for finishing it for me! =) SereneChaos 02:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, thank you! A picture for you! i thought maybe you would like this picture.... Protected?? I don't understand why I can't edit some pages, such as Ciel Phantomhive's!! I wanted so bad for that article to be my first major edit!! But, apparently, the pages are protected, and the said protection only allows for registered users to edit!! I'm registered!! O: Michee 01:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh my gosh!! NVM!! I found out I can edit Alois Trancy's page, so that means Ciel's page is available as well!! Gomen, when I saw that little notification that said only registered users can edit, it was intimidating, so I navigated out of there!! Michee 01:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits I'll stop adding catergories to articles. Thank you for your notification. JuliaPierce Question Hello C. Phantom, I just had a question. I was editing some character song articles by adding the catergory "music". I also did so with a few other music-related articles. Is this apprporiate? if you would like me to stop, please tell me. I have another question. Why is my talk page only avaliable of source mode and not visual mode? JuliaPierce i am sorry i just didn't check my talk page. i am very sorry. Thank you so much for letting me know. I won't put the music catergory on character songs and I will not freak out over the source mode. Thanks again. JuliaPierce Unusual Features Dude, can we please just remove this chiz from the character infobox? Most of the time, it is not filled in, and when it is, the info is based on speculation and people's own biased opinions. Like why should we keep it if everyone is gonna have different opinions on what should be "unusual". I mean sometimes ppl even put "make-up" as an unusual feature, and to other ppl it might be normal. It's really based on your own judgment which is not exactly fair. I just think this may lead to a bit of offense to some ppl who have different interests/likes if we deem them as unusual. Manga Hello. I was just wondering if it would be appropriate to add the catergory "manga" to chapter articles. (JuliaPierce (talk) 00:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC)) Is linking "manga" to the manga page appropriate? I did it on the chapter articles, and then I saw that you removed it. (JuliaPierce (talk) 19:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC)) Chat Mods Ok, I hafta shower and go out in like five mins, but this is starting to irritate me, so I'm popping in just to tell you to... pay attention to this already!!! God! (xD) Just accept them all; they're great chat mods, trust me, 'cuz I've seen them chat: epic. Haha~ YES ALL OF 'EM. DON'T LEAVE ONE BEHIND~ It's not like we're applying for adminship here where only one gets to be it~ Oh, btw, if we can, it'd be great if we got another admin 'round here. Like Tsumi! Spoiler Policy Question? I was wondering if sharing a scan from a chapter that has not been released is a spoiler. I'm pretty sure Black Asylum shared it, if I'm not mistaken. If this is (not) breaking the Spoiler Policy, please let me know about it! 克洛伊 (talk) 12:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Signature Sig!! D:< Michee (talk) 02:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that the related video module is coming to Kuroshitsuji Wiki soon! Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in the Black Butler community know about it and express that it could use more editors! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Black Butler Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 19:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Wiki Affiliation/Help Great, thank you! Gcheung28 (talk) 21:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Canterbury I have to say, for your post on Cantebury, for the "Character Outline", it's supposed to say that his fringe is swept to the other side of Thompson, sorry for the interruption. ^^ I have to say I love your work, but what you put for Cantebury, for his "Character Outline", it's supposed to say that his fringe is swept the opposite from Thompson's. Soorry for the disturbance, but I noticed and it started bugging me, even though it isn't that much. ^^ Hi Phantome! Hi Phantome..............wait....Pha-Ntom............... AEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LORD MILENIUM!!!!!!!!! -bows- RachelCrow (talk) 17:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lmao! Aw, look at that, Doggy! Someone's making a nickname for ya~ Ain't that aweshum? Lord Millenium, haha! Pha-Ntom looks badass to me. Phantome, the "e" is silent, right? (I'm just randomly poppin' in convos.) Emoticons Dude, we need 'em! I've seen some at the other wikis. They were friggin' aweshum!! Imma show you it! Ya know why, it's 'cuz "xD" ":D" and those stuff are gettin' old lol. Color Sorry to bother ya, man. But it's funny when I spam your wall and you get pissed. Anyway I got a question! I've noticed how the admins got that greenish color like everywhere. So I was wondering can the chat mods get a special color too? I mean we're chat mods! It'll look soda aweshum! We gotta start pimpin' up things a lil 'cuz it's getting kinda dull. Category!! I've checked out another wiki with Image Galleries, and I saw that they just directly put the Image Galleries pages in Category:Images!! I don't think we need to have a brand-new category (i.e. Category:Image Galleries) just for Image Galleries!! This way, we can put Category:Images into use!! We have too much categories, and it gets confusing (at least to me)!! Please consider this!! Re:Deletion Sure, you can go ahead and delete them. I'll start deleteing them when I get some extra time. SereneChaos 19:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Images Okay, I'll keep in mind of that. Even though I'm gonna keep doing that and I wont keep my promise "~Miricles Happen~" 02:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello C. Phantom, I have a question that wasn't on the Kuroshitsuji answers page: Why does Mey-Rin act so retarded when she has her glasses on, but not when she has them off? JuliaPierce (talk) 02:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay sorry Okay sorry I'll stop I promise i'm serious i'm gonna keep my promise :) "~Miricles Happen~" 02:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much. Also, can you please tell me how to customize your signature? JuliaPierce (talk) 02:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Something in cursive, perhaps. I would definately want the font black. Isn't there an article that explains how to do the signatures? JuliaPierce (talk) 21:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) sempai, do u have any news to serene? ;( it's been a while i haven't talk to her Signature: Thank you! Hello C. Phantom! I just wanted to thank you for the beautiful signature you gave me, I'm very pleased with the size and font. I hope this isn't too much to ask, but can you send me a code for the same signature but just in black, not blue like it is? Thanks! JuliaPierce 02:51, August 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks!\ JuliaPierce 00:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC) His/That Butler Hi!! Umms, so I saw this!! That reminded me that FUNimation has named the episodes with "His Butler", not "That Butler"!! We should rename the episodes, right??? Favourite Character Hello C. Phantom! I was wondering: Who is your favorite charcter in Black Butler? Related Videos Module Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. We are excited to let you know that we may soon be pairing with a content distributor that will be providing us with many different anime videos. We were curious if you would be interesting in allowed us to implement the Related Videos Module. If you haven't seen this module before, it can be seen on many wikis including here. Please let us know as soon as possible. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Time to Play Hey C. Phantom, Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Kate 00:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ideas are Bulletproof Okay, I've got a big lot of ideas that I'm all, well, composing as I go along here, but uhh, well, not huge, but something that I hope we an use to improvise a new way to gain passion in editing and from this community that keeps on growing and growing, with all these new users coming in and all? Soo umm, here we go: Lemme contemplate for a bit here about a, well, a something, that's kind of an interesting calculation or examination when it comes to writing: Can new-coming authors and publishers make profits from new books? In reality, only about five percent of those new-comers will, and it's not always about how good the story or lesson that is in the book, but how marketable it is to the public community: the readers. Now this may seem, er, kind of a ludicrous scenario I'm bringing about here but what I'm trying to say is that basically, it's not really always about the uhh, what "looks best" in the writing, but more so about navigation purposes, and what is most "easy to read" but still maintaining a level of intelligence. More shorter sentences, less fancy-wancy round-about ways of saying things, etcetera. You being an admin, I was thinking it'd be best to talk about this with you, since uhh, well, all the other admins are away and all, and you've just edited the other day, so I was just uhh, I was kinda thinking through this in my mind for a bit after looking through some of the recent made edits. Well, I've been thinking about a large idea to expand this place in some way or form, for a while but now it kinda comes to me more easily. First as for templates, as I was showing on a blog all the way back in May, I wanted to bring some new, nice, shiny, and glossy lookin' templates around here. I never really got straight into the designing process programming-wise, but uhh, that could be done in three months time after I have the help of Illustrator as my right-hand man. And really, that's not too long now, is it? I would go straight towards that route in no time, just as long as this community thrives. I would need to be impressing someone, am I right? Just a little more motivation if there was, you know? Well, anywhoy, I would probably go with a more easily readable font, even if it'd be non-Kuro-type, but as I said above that the motive is to keep a well balance between a Kuro-look, and an easily understandable and navigational site, ~ that's the win. Also, uhh, now that I look back at this paragraph as I was just about to finish my whole thing, this uhh, this message, I'd like to note that this would apply to the entire wiki istelf, and not just those stickly character templates, but everything. Next we have for, Navigation, where I think we sorta lack in. Blue links and categories are an understatement. We need a lil' more than that~ something more, uhh, something more spicy. You know? I was kind of thinking some sort of top bars at the top of the page? Like, different bars about different aspects of the character: what gear they carry, what hairstyle they have, etcetera - and there on those links on the bar, you can find other characters who have similar aspects. So like... a mutual thingy going on down there, you know? I thought that would be one cool way to navigate across the site for some kid who just browses through this places just for the sake of that, itself~ whatcha think? Hmm, now we go for Socialbility (not a word, but ya'know what I mean. xD) ~ ohh, right, social capabilities sounds better anyways, so wooh: Now now, I pretty much enjoy how it already lays right now with the chat being the prime source of social abilities - though even there, is there a limit or no? Besides obvious SPAM from jokers, what's the limit of the talky talky stuff on the main room? There are some, no? This'll need to be settled out, but in any way, I'd probably be happy with it~ umm, talk pages, it's all cool there, if only people would make new topics every time they send a message, but that's just a nit-picky comment I have thar, so onwards~ Here are my couple of questions: DO we source any of those um, all those photos? Where they are from, what date they were previously published, the copyright claim, etcetera? Or do we just trash that altogether? On talk pages for each article, people are only supposed to talk about editing the article itself, opposed to talking about the character and their opinions and speculations, etcetera? Again, right? I have a couple more questions down my sleeve but I'd rather play those onto chat sometime, like tonight or something? We could do a little meet maybe and discuss this stuff~ Anyways, toodaloos~ hope to see contributing soon~ After skimming, I agree with a lotta things that Lego says. Most of all I find the weird comments on the talk pages for articles and blogs that serve no point really annoying. We should delete 'em not preserve them there for people to stare at. :Really? I thought a lot of that stuff was a load of crap but uhh, okay, I guess so, tss, if you agree or something. xD Nah, but Lau has a point, and I agree that he agrees with me on this or something weird like that, erm, ahaha. Anyways, yeah, as he said, something about staring, very agreeable point. Lego, I think you should like forward this thing you sent to Serene-chan too 'cuz Doggy here goes on at random friggin' times. Tsk. (@Doggy, you ain't a good role model for admins everywhere, ahaha.) I bet Serene-chan will reply back much faster, so we can get some things going again. :Yeah, sure, only the thing is that I probably mentioned his username and if I copied and pasted it to Serene's page, it's like, "Oh, you don't remember my username?" and I'll just say, "Oh, all the admins are the same anyways, so ehh, I didn't really wanna think through it you know? We'll cut a deal with that! :D" And then things would start heating up and gosh, it just keeps burning~ Nah, I'll copy and paste it and change the part where it mentions his username, sure. xD Re: Inactive I'm back and plan on staying. =) I'm sorry I've been gone, and I'll try to be as active as possible from now on. SereneChaos 00:59, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I think changing the episode names to His Butler would be a good idea. SereneChaos 01:03, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I second this idea! Report Abuse This user abused another user on his talk page. Impostor Alert User:Paulllz pretended to be User:Paullllz to get him blamed for this. Please ban the account. FUNimation Videos Hey C. Phantom! I wanted to reach out to you about an opportunity to embed exclusive premium content videos straight from FUNimation. Kuroshitsuji Wiki is one of the earliest wikis to get this opportunity. Although these videos are US and CA only, we're working on getting more videos and more content from FUNimation. You can check out the videos here and embed it yourself or let us know so we can add it for you. Let me know if you have any questions! Kate 21:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC) main page footer I would suggest removing the bloated "funimation" footer from the main page, see here item "2". Too many links on the main page isn't good.--Sxerks (talk) 20:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Polishing Pages Hey, I think it's better to use some official pictures for the main characters not just print screen, but such as this. and make it permanent pictures for their page. And also I was wondering if we can rename all episodes with numbers instead putting "(episodes)" . Like what I did in 01 That Butler, Able and that will also includes the manga chapters. It's for the ordering of episodes. if it's okay with you, but if not.. i am going to undo the name page. but it's really much better if there's a numbering. I hope you reply soon. :D (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) Affiliate Request Hello! I'm an administrator of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Wikia and I would like to affiliate with Kuroshitsuji Wiki. If this is possible, here is our wordmark. Thank you! (talk) 17:06, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ Replied on the thread ^_^ I'm fine with anything really :) BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO USE MY SIG THAT MEANS. GASP. 22:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi! I'm Kamikaze839 from the Bleach Wiki! I'm part of the "Policy and Standards Committee", a group of users that admins trust to help carry out stuff like reverting vandalism, deal with users, help craft policy, etc. Not a full admin though. I have been talking with the other committee members and the admins on the wiki, and we would like to become affiliated with your wiki! Here's our wordmark. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 04:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC)